Powered tools, and in particular, pneumatic tools, may be driven by compressed air provided by a compressed air source. An operation mode of the pneumatic tool, such as, for example, operation in a forward mode or a reverse mode, may be controlled by a direction of the flow of compressed air through the pneumatic tool. Efficient and effective control of the flow of the compressed air through the pneumatic tool may enhance performance of the tool, and may simplify use of the tool.